


Voices of Genosha: Bounty

by Quill18



Series: Voices of Genosha [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genosha, Podfic, i cant believe comics canon made x-23 a child prostitute, mutant trafficking is bad okay, so i made magneto put out a bounty on her canon pimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: In which Magneto puts out a bounty on a mutant trafficker.---content warnings: mentions of non-consensual human trafficking, experimentation, etc





	Voices of Genosha: Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> Zebra Daddy is Laura/X-23's CANON pimp in the comics. :/ The comic book writers made a teenage girl from X-men Evolution, a child prostitute in the comics. Fucking gross. I got disgusted by and wrote this podfic of Magneto calling for his execution in exchange for a bounty.

Podcast/Audiofile:<https://www.podomatic.com/podcasts/voicesofgenosha/episodes/2019-06-19T18_32_15-07_00>

“Citizens, Residents, Visitors.

I am offering 100,000G for the execution of the mutant trafficker known as "Zebra Daddy". He was last seen in New York, offering up the bodies of teenage and child mutants up for prostitution, experimentation, bloodsport and child labour.

He is wanted Dead.

We must all remember that protecting our future means protecting the next generation. We must all do our part."

**Author's Note:**

> Zebra Daddy Wiki Article: https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Zebra_Daddy_(Earth-616)
> 
> Credits:  
> Writer/Quill18/EelWaffles:   
> Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
> Tikkum Olam- Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/
> 
> Magneto/Radmax525: https://twitter.com/radmax525?lang=en
> 
> Sound Editor/Cass: https://twitter.com/JestersOrders?lang=en


End file.
